Une lettre
by Zif
Summary: [Pride and prejudice ... Orgueil et préjugés] Se passe avant le livre. Wickham laisse une lettre à Darcy avant son exil forcé du domaine. Warning : culot et mauvaise foi inside.


**Titre :** une lettre  
**Auteur :** Zif'  
**Thème :** voyou (+ premier baiser)  
**Fandom :** Pride and prejudice (Orgueil et préjugés)  
**Personnage :** George Wickham  
**Rating :** K+  
**Disclaimer :** Pride and prejudice est l'œuvre de Jane Austen  
**Note :** il est conseillé d'avoir lu le livre ou vu le film pour appréhender le degré de culot de sir Wickham. Fic écrite pour la commu LJ 31 jours, mais comme je l'ai fini trop tard, je n'ai pas pu la publier.

**oooooOOOOOooooo**

La pleine lune éclairait la chambre d'une lueur si vivace que l'emploi des bougies était superflu.

D'un pas lent, Darcy parcourut l'espace qui séparait la porte de la fenêtre et alla s'y poster, mains croisées derrière le dos. De cette pièce, la vue sur le parc était splendide. Cette pièce dans laquelle il comptait bien pénétrer pour la toute dernière fois. La chambre de George. Il tourna la tête et son regard tomba sur le secrétaire, ou plutôt, sur une lettre qui s'y trouvait, soigneusement pliée et cachetée. Il s'en saisit, lut le nom du destinataire et ne fut même pas surpris de constater que c'était le sien.

Il n'entreprit de la lire qu'une fois retourné dans son bureau. Le feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre de la cheminée projetait des ombres tièdes et rassurantes, en parfaite contradiction avec l'attitude glaciale qu'arborait Darcy. Il ouvrit la lettre d'un geste sec.

"Mon bien cher Fitzwilliam,

J"écris cette lettre avant de plier définitivement bagage ; je porte en moi l'espoir que son destinataire la découvrira à un moment propice de sa réflexion, suite à l'outrage qui m'a été fait.

Vous ! mon frère, mon ami ! Vous m'avez rejeté, condamné à l'exil loin de cet endroit chéri ! Fitzwilliam, vous avez eu raison des liens qui nous unissaient.

Que vous ai-je demandé d'impossible ? la fortune que vous a légué feu votre père, bénit soit-il, vous garantit de tout dommage qu'aurait pu engendrer le peu de frais dont je suis l'humble dépensier.

Certes, je n'ai pas tenu tous mes engagements ; mais l'enfance est le bourreau de l'avenir d'un homme, et les promesses que j'avais faites alors, je ne puis me résoudre à les tenir dorénavant, en tant que l'homme que je suis devenu.

Je vous le concède, j'ai eu des vices ; mais la route entre l'innocence et la sagesse n'est-elle pas semée d'embûches ? La vertu est alors mise à rude épreuve, et j'ai parfois, je le reconnais, dévié du droit chemin. Le jeu, entre autres, m'a été grandement préjudiciable ; mais aujourd'hui, d'aucuns ne me verraient franchir le seuil d'une de ces tavernes mal famées, où ne m'attendent qu'ennuis et désagréments, sans un étonnement certain, résolu comme je le suis à ne plus y mettre les pieds.

L'amour, entre autres, l'amour m'a frappé ; l'amour m'a guéri. Et quoi ! vous avez brutalement occulté à mes yeux ma seule joie, mon unique raison de vivre. Georgiana, ton prénom semblable au mien, mais ô combien plus doux, ne prouve-t-il pas combien nous sommes destinés l'un à l'autre ! mais ton cruel frère de sang ne souhaite pas voir nos cœurs se lier à tout jamais.

Fitzwilliam, vous n'avez point accédé à ma requête, en me refusant la main de Georgiana ; je n'ai pu faire mien ni son âme, ni son corps ; sachez cependant qu'il me revient tout de même le titre de voleur de son premier baiser, ce qui pour moi, est le premier passage d'une vierge vers son statut futur de femme épanouie et déflorée. Quant à son cœur, s'il est brisé, n'oubliez pas que la cause n'en revient peut-être pas tant à mon prétendu opportunisme qu'à vos principes ronflants.

Je vais rejoindre l'armée, car je ne vois que cette vocation impromptue pour m'apporter le salut ; j'espère néanmoins que la souffrance que vous avez engendrée dans mon être, par la violence de votre rejet, ne m'amènera pas à replonger dans quelque vice condamnable et contre lequel il me semble que je n'aurai guère la force de lutter sans le soutien de mon frère de toujours, lequel, hélas ! ne veut plus de moi.

N'oubliez pas que mon nom est lié au vôtre.

Sur ce, Monsieur, je vous salue bien bas.

Votre serviteur, George Wickham."

Le visage de Darcy resta impassible, mais n'importe quel observateur avisé aurait pu constater une légère crispation de ses mains lorsqu'il froissa le papier pour le jeter négligemment dans le feu de la grande cheminée.

Manifester une quelconque réaction vis-à-vis de ce torchon serait porter trop d'importance à ce voyou, du point de vue de Darcy.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé devoir un jour justifier sa conduite à quelqu'un, persuadé comme il l'était de la justesse de sa décision. Il apprendrait plus tard que garder le secret sur ses affaires familiales peut parfois porter préjudice.


End file.
